


Curi Dengar

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Jack menelan ludah. Masa sih Carter ... punya hubungan terlarang dengan Harvest Goddess?





	Curi Dengar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat Jack baru menginjakkan kaki di pemandian air panas dekat Air Terjun Goddess. Seharian itu Jack sibuk mengurus peternakannya, dan kini ia sadar bahwa ia butuh mandi. Oleh karena itulah Jack memutuskan untuk pergi sejenak ke kaki gunung, ya untuk mandi.

Baru sejenak berendam, tahu-tahu Jack mendengar suara langkah kaki. Siapa yang datang ke kaki Bukit Mother malam-malam...?

"Carter, kau harus berhenti berusaha menemuiku seperti ini."

Suara Harvest Goddess. Carter? Carter siapa yang dimaksud? Carter si pastor?

"Seperti apa maksudmu?"

Suara Cart― _oh astaga_ , benar-benar Carter si pastor!

"Seperti memberikan bunga sebagai persembahan setiap malam sebelum tengah malam dan pagi sebelum matahari terbit."

_... hah?_

"Aku harus menggunakan cara apa lagi untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu, kalau begitu?"

_APA?!_

Jack mendengar sang dewi menghela napas. "Sampai jumpa, Carter."

Suara Harvest Goddess menghilang. Perlahan, Jack juga mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sama dengan sebelumnya melangkah menjauhi air terjun itu.

Jack menelan ludah. Masa sih Carter ... punya hubungan terlarang dengan Harvest Goddess?


End file.
